The Brotherhood of Fegelein
The Brotherhood of Fegelein is a story-based parody series by Hitler Rants Parodies. It serves as a crossover between Downfall and the Command & Conquer game series, particularly the first game, Tiberian Dawn. Plot Prelude: The Elimination of Jodl and Fegelein Prior to the release of the series, HRP released another series of videos which depicts Hitler eliminating Jodl (immediately after the latter announced his plan to kill Hitler) and Fegelein using his Pencil of Doom, which got enhanced towards the end of the War of The Hitlers. Eventually, Hitler ends up underwater, announces his plan to conquer the world, survives a bomb plot against him by the Brotherhood of Fegelein, and uses the Pencil of Doom to destroy his enemies. During these events, Jodl's ghostly head haunts the Bunker, and even confronts Hitler. It is later revealed that Fegelein has in fact, survived. Main series: Part 1 In the Reich Chancellery, both Himmler and Hewel assure Hitler that his global domination plan will succeed, but Hitler has his doubts and orders Himmler to deal with the Brotherhood. In the Führerbunker, Speer speaks out his concerns to Hitler about the current situation; he revealed that the Brotherhood is a global force devoted completely to antics, and are attempting to avenge Fegelein's (supposed) death. Hitler says that while the Jodl Rebellion will be easy to deal with, the same does not hold true for the Brotherhood, and begins to ponder if "killing" Fegelein was a mistake. After announcing his plans to defeat the Brotherhood, Hitler talks to Eva. He tells her that the Brotherhood is undoing the progress that the Reich has made with their antics. Eva also finds some kind of small device on Hitler's tunic. Hitler says that the device is needed to enhance the Pencil of Doom, but he never used it until now. Suddenly, both of them, along with Traudl begin to hear explosions outside the Bunker. Burgdorf reports to Hitler that the Brotherhood is detonating bombs, and that the Brotherhood claimed that Fegelein is still alive. Hitler, who is convinced the Brotherhood is lying, talks to Karl Koller on the phone. The latter received a note from the Brotherhood that revealed the Pencil of Doom was sabotaged after the War of the Hitlers ended: instead of killing their targets, they only make them disappear for a short time. Hitler, who still denies the claims, promises to kill Koller. The parody ends with Fegelein swearing that he will reclaim his rightful place in the United Reich. Main series: Part 2 Hitler begins to think that the rumors maybe right, and orders Keitel to investigate and confirm that both Fegelein and Jodl are still alive. Shortly afterwards, Hitler decides to scale back his global domination plan to focus on defeating both the Brotherhood and the Jodl Rebellion. Mohnke reports to Goebbels that the Brotherhood continues to cause chaos in Berlin with their antics, and suggests that they should make peace with them. Goebbels responds by insisting that Fegelein is still dead and that peace was never an option. Hitler is eventually told that Grawitz intends to defect to the Brotherhood. Grawitz tells Hitler that he is convinced that he would be more useful to the Brotherhood than to him, and that there are rumors that the SS and Himmler have joined the Brotherhood. He even asks for permission to leave the Bunker and join the Brotherhood, which is immediately denied. Günsche informs Hitler that both Fegelein and Jodl are indeed alive and well. Hitler reacts badly and rants that both men would ruin his plans. Meanwhile, a spy infiltrates the Temple of Fegelein, and sees both Fegelein and Jodl. Unfortunately, he is immediately spotted and killed by a follower of Fegelein. Main series: Part 3 Hitler orders an attack on Jodl's main base, which becomes the first target for the Wrath of Hitler Cannon. After a brief battle, the base is completely obliterated by the cannon, taking Jodl with it. The remaining Jodl Rebellion forces retaliated by attacking United Reich forces in Berlin, though it is estimated they will be defeated in 2 days. Weidling reports to Hitler that Fegelein's whereabouts have been located at the Temple of Fegelein; it took 20,000 of Hitler's best officers just to confirm his location. After Hitler leaves the planning room, Weidling, Krebs, Burgdorf, and Goebbels get into a brief yet heated debate on whether Hitler should stop his attempts to kill Fegelein and whether the Wrath of Hitler Cannon actually killed Jodl. Eventually the United Reich launches an attack on the Temple. In an underground room inside the temple, a Brotherhood member proposes to Fegelein that they must evacuate; when he tries to flee, his superior officer executes him. Fegelein goes to the surface, where Hitler taunts Fegelein before ordering the cannon to fire, which slowly engulfs the entire temple. With nowhere to run, Fegelein embraces and faces his death with dignity... In one last shot, it's revealed that Fegelein is still alive. External links *Playlist, including prelude videos Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:War Category:Completed parodies